Book One: The Game
by rose1699.books
Summary: This is Book One of my series The Game. This story is about a couple of teens that are at school getting pick to go into a Epic Battle against other teams. They just think it was just a test to trick them, but what they don't know is that it's real. In part one of the series you will read about all the characters and thier major missions their schools let them go on.


_**Characters**_

_**Team Squad 3**_

_**Veveran Syper- Team Leader- Junior – Twin Swords**_

_**Emily Johnson - Warrior- Senior- Long sword/Dai-Jo Combat stick**_

_**Rosemary (Rose) Remo- High Archer-Freshman – Bow & Arrow/ Arrows**_

_**Luacs Cross - Ninja Master– Junior – Creation Cube/ Darkness**_

_**Ryan Cross - Assassin – Junior – Kunia/ Invisibility**_

_**(Lucas and Ryan are Twins)**_

_**Team Squad 4**_

_**Keagan (Blossom) - Team Leader – Junior – Numb Chucks / 3 Sectia Staff**_

_**Wyve (Tristian) - Rogue - Junior – Kitana Staff/ Shadow Crane**_

_**Viran (Brittany) – Ninja Assassin – Junior – Kitana/ Elemental/ Shurikons**_

_**Fro – Samurai – Junior – Kitana/ Skurikas**_

_**Alec – Ranger– Sophomore –Comp. Long bow/Short bow/ Dagger**_

_**Team Decorps**_

_**Alistair- Team Leader – Senior – Whip/ Telekinesis**_

_**Dillon- Proviver – Junior- Scythe/ Controls Metals**_

_**Jade- Sorcerer-Sophomore – Clawed Gauntlets/ Controls Storms**_

_**Adam (Emma) - Assassin- Freshman- Magic Dual Crossbows/ Mind Control**_

_**Megan- Pyromaniac- Freshman- Battle Axe/Power over Explosives/ Bombs**_

_**Team Squad 3 Profiles **_

_**Name: Emily Ann Johnson**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Part in Team: Warrior**_

_**Grade: 12th Senior**_

_**Weapons of Choice: Long Sword/ Dai- Jo Combat Stick**_

_**Powers: Spells**_

_**Bio: She's a senior at West Point High (WPH). She has a scar on around her left arm that goes from her shoulder all the way around to her hand. She was only 8 when she got the scar she never talks about how she got her scar because it brings back bad memories. She believes there were a heaven and a hell. Her best friends are Veveran, Lucas, Rosemary, Ryan and Keagan. **_

_**They have been best friends for a while. Emily doesn't talk about her family much because nobody knows she lives alone. Her parents died when she was only eight and she saw her mother and father die right in front of her.**_

_** Because six or seven strangers came into their home and started to attack her parents. Emily knew her parents were outnumbered and so they stopped fighting. **_

_**Then one of the seven stronger grabbed Emily by her arm and made her watch them kill her parents. **_

_**They shot her mother twice in the chest then shot her father with just one shot in the head and he die very quickly. **_

_**T**__**hey then grabbed Emily and took a knife to her arm and started to cut from her shoulder to her hand. She cried for hours until someone found her lying on the floor of her home with both her parents dead on the floor. **_

_**Since then she's been living by herself almost half her life. **_

_**She tells her friends that her mother and father was in the Army and that she never gets to see them, but she lives with her grandmother (She died when she was fifteen years old in a horrible accident with she doesn't know how she died). **_

_**These are all lies and only her two closest friends know the truth. **_

_**Those friends are Veveran and Lucas. When her grandmother was still alive she trained her one and only granddaughter to know how to define herself from evil people that gave her the scar. **_

_**She gave Emily her most prized possession and that was her Dai- Jo Combat Stick. The reason why her grandmother trained her at such a young age was because she knew that Emily would be picked for "The Game". **_

_**When you get to know Emily better it's very rare that she tells this story to you. Emily has long red hair, with blue eyes and she does wear glasses, but she likes to wear contacts. She's Five-Foot-Four. **_

_**When she's at school she gets straight A's and never misses school because she doesn't want to get left behind on school work. After school she goes to a secret training place that she built by herself during her spare time. During the weekday she works out most of the day and during the night she trains.**_

_**During the weekend she stays inside and reads her spell books and tries to use them as much as possible.**_

_**When she is done with her training and spells she goes out into the town and helps the community. One day when she was on the computer at the liberty she entered an online contest and took a test. **_

_**She should get her results today.**_

_**Name: Rosemary Dian Remo**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Part in the Team: High Archer/Healer **_

_**Weapon of Choice: Bow & Arrow/ Arrows**_

_**Powers: Healing**_

_**Bio: Rosemary lives with her great Aunt for nine years after her mother died in a car crash. She was born in Australia, and moved to the United States to stay with her great Aunt.**_

_**Her Aunt was a shop owner of hunting gear and she gave Rose her first Bow & Arrow. She practiced with her bow and mastered it in about a week. She never talks that much, but if it was necessary she would speak. It is her first year at West Point High as a freshman. **_

_**On her first day of going to a new school she met Emily. She always wondered how Emily got the scar on her arm, but never asked how she got it. Ever since she met Emily she only talks to her. **_

_**She has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, and she was Five-Foot-Five.**_

_**Name: Ryan Cross**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Part in Team: Assassin**_

_**Grade: 11th Junior**_

_**Weapon of Choice: Kunia**_

_**Power: Invisibility**_

_**Name: Lucas Cross**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Grade: 11th Junior**_

_**Part in Team: Ninja Master**_

_**Weapon of Choice: Creation Cube**_

_**Power: Darkness**_

_**Bio: Parents both from Ireland. They are wealthy ship-owners who never paid any attention to Ryan or his twin brother Lucas. When they were younger they discovered Ryan could turn invisible. Because their parents never really cared for them, they were raised by their Nanny. **_

_**She was a middle aged Japanese woman. In their spare time she taught them many types of Martiasl Arts until they were masters in all of them. **_

_**They are now seventeen and in high school. Lucas discovered he can manipulate Darkness and used it a weapon. They haven't seen their parents in three years. **_

_**When they were in the eighth grade their nanny was recalled to her old Ninja clan. Before she left the boys, she presented them with two boxes. **_

_**In Ryan's box were variant types of Kunia and Kunia Shooter. In Lucas's box was the Creation Cube. It transforms into whatever weapon the user desires. **_

_**One day they entered an online contest and took a test. They should get their results today. **_

_**They have green eyes, Five-Foot-Seven and there is brown and long that goes to their ears.**_

_**Emily's Story**_  
_**(Emily)**_

_**I can't forgive myself for what I couldn't do to save you guys. I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as I am now. I'm sorry.**_

_(Flashback)_

_"Emily, Sweetie come on inside supper is ready dear." My mother said in her sweet voice that I miss sp dearly. So I said goodbye to my friends and ran into the house. It was a cold day because I was wearing my jacket and gloves on. I ran upstairs and took my winter stuff off and going into my Bratz PJ on._

_I went back downstairs and I saw my mom and dad at the table waiting for me like every night. They smiled at me and I sat at my spot at the table. I was just eight years old when I lost both my parents._

_"What are we having for supper mommy?'* I smiled and looked up at my mother* 'Well I made your favorite meal Roast and mashed potatoes." *That still is my favorite meal.* "Mhm it smells really good, thank you mommy. I love you." * As I smiled and ate, and so did she. I never thought that would be the last time I saw her smile or my last words to her.*_

_As we ate there was a crash sound and we stopped eating. My mother got up from the table and grabbed me into a hug. I didn't know what was going on. _

_Then my mother picked me up and was about to run upstairs, but somebody grabbed her then threw her to the ground and I went with her. I fell from her arms and into a corer. _

_I was scared as I watched my mom and dad fighting these seven strangers. I knew they wouldn't win because they were outnumbered. I was crying in that corer because I was seeing people hurting my family. _

_Then my parents stopped fighting because they couldn't bear seeing me crying._

_I tried to really quite and still, but I couldn't I was just a kid. _

_They found me and one of the strangers grabbed me by my arms._

_They made me watch them kill my parents. _

_My mom looked at me with tears streaming down her face. She begged them not to hurt me or kill her. When you're only eight years old and you know it might be the last time you'll see your family before they get killed, you let your fear take over you. _

_When you see your family gets killed right in front of you, you know you're sacred for life. I tried to look away, but they made me watch. I saw of the men pull out a gun and pointed it at my mother. I tried to get free so I could protect her, but I wasn't as strong as I am today. _

_I was screaming and yelling for them not to kill my mother, but who would listen to an eight year old girl huh? The man had the gun pointed at my mother's chest. _

_He pulled the trigger for the first time and I heard my mother cry with pain. She was looking at me tears going down her face trying her best not to look sad. I looked into my mother's eyes and I knew she was almost gone. Then he shot her a second in the same spot and blood was going down her chest. _

_She closed her eyes and when I didn't see her scream in pain I knew she was gone forever._

_I kept trying to get free because I saw the man go towards my father. I screamed because I didn't want them to kill him. My tears were streaming faster because I knew my life was going to change forever. The man pointed the gun to my father's head and he looked at me. _

_I saw him with tears also in his eyes and I knew he would never forget my face. I closed my eyes, but they made me open my eyes again. When that man pulled the trigger one last time I saw my father fall to the ground and died right in front of me. I just saw my whole family die in front of my own eyes. _

_I pulled away from the stranger who held me and I ran, but I didn't get too far. _

_One of the other strangers grabbed me and pulled my arm out of place then he started to drag me. I cried because I was in so much pain. _

_They pinned me down on the blood shock floor that was my parent's blood and grabbed my left arm. _

_One of them pulled out a dagger and gave it to who I think was the leader. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. _

_"This will be a reminder of what you saw here today little girl. With this dagger you will forever be scared of the reminder of your parents deaths because is the future we will find you and kill you. Now hold her still."_

_I will never forget those words he said to me. They held me tightly and started to cut deep into my shoulder. I cried with a loud yell for help. They started to put it deeper into my skin and went down very slowly that I couldn't stop the tears or even breathe._

_I knew they were at the fore arm because the pain increased, then they were at my wrist and they kept cutting deeper into my vein that I yelled out for help again. Last they were at my hand and cut deeper there and I cried out because I was in so much pain. _

_They started to carve a cube into my hand with seven deep, deep dots into my hand and I screamed louder. After they were done they got off me and started to laugh, then they left. _

_They left me lying on the ground covered in my mom and dad's blood crying. I was holding my left arm because it was nonstop bleeding and I couldn't get up I was weak because of all the blood I lost. _

_Can you imagine an eight year old girl bleeding from her arm because of a scar that will be on her for the rest of her life remembering the death of her parents? _

_I was too weak now that I felt dizzy but I was barely crying until someone came to my house and finding me barely alive. _  
_They next thing I remembered I was at the hospital on life support, almost dead to the world because of how much blood I lost._

_(Flashback Ends)_

_**Present**_

_**"Mom, Dad I am so sorry I couldn't have saved you... If I was… Strong enough back then you… guys would have still been… alive… I miss you guys so much that I wish I feel like I have failed you.**_


End file.
